


Conectados.

by HanjiEreri13



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Ben Adler - Freeform, Ben Adler is alive, Don West - Freeform, Feelings, First Time, Friendship, Human/Robot, John Robinson - Freeform, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Kissing, Like, Lost in space - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maureen Robinson - Freeform, One Shot, Other, POV Robot (Lost in Space), Penny Robinson - Freeform, Robots, Scarecrow - Freeform, Scarecrow take care of ben, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, Will Robinson/Robot - Freeform, Yaoi, pleasure - Freeform, sensation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjiEreri13/pseuds/HanjiEreri13
Summary: Mientras que Will Robinson tiene que lidiar con los confusos sentimientos que siente hacia su amigo metálico, Ben adler no la pasa muy bien, pero con espantapájaros es diferente, ya que poco a poco se irán conectando, mientras este le protege de ese planeta alienígena.
Relationships: Ben Adler/Scarecrow, Will Robinson/Robot
Kudos: 7





	Conectados.

**_Introducción._ **

****

**_Will nunca estuvo seguro, pero había algo especial, muy especial en su amigo, tal vez su forma, su cara llena de constelaciones, de un bello color azul, tal vez lo hermoso que era su cuerpo humanoide, su forma de comunicarse, en estar conectados, no lo sabía, pero simplemente “El” era especial en su vida, ¿era raro pensar lo especial que era su amigo? ¿es raro querer mucho a un amigo? ¿es raro… pensar en todo el tiempo en su amigo? ¿es raro… sentirse extraño cuando esta con su amigo? claro que si._ **

****

Nota: bien hola! okey este será mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, todavía no se usarla muy bien,jeje, ¡pero okey! estos acontecimientos están ambientados en la segunda temporada de lost in space, con flashbacks de la primera temporada. la pareja secundaria sería de ben adler con espantapájaros, habrá un par de capítulos dedicados a esta pareja, bueno no se que mas poner, asi que, ¡nos vemos en el primer capitulo!


End file.
